


И не погаснет свет

by WTF HP Cross Time 2020 (CrossTime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Time Traveler's Wife - Audrey Niffenegger
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202020
Summary: Краткое содержание:Временами Невилл замечает за собой равнодушие ко всему, словно кто-то выключил в нём тот свет, который поддерживает жизнь.Примечание:неожиданный кроссовер с книгой, которую автор нежно и трепетно любит. Расхождение с каноном, хотя про Невилла после битвы за Хогвартс известно совсем немного. Все медицинские термины возможно выдуманы автором, так что он просит прощение за неточности.
Relationships: Alba DeTamble/Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy/Alba DeTamble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: WTF HP Cross Time 2020





	1. Невилл

Когда умирает Ханна, Невилл ничего не чувствует. Внутри абсолютная и пугающая пустота. Лишь сердце гулко бьётся в груди, иногда сбиваясь с ритма. В далёком детстве он научился воздвигать невидимые стены в собственном сознании, чтобы не было слишком больно. Иначе бы давно сошёл с ума.

После войны Невилл достаточно долго был одинок. Из короткого романа с Полумной ничего не вышло. Они оказались слишком разными, да и влюбленность быстро прошла. Позже Невилл встретил Ханну, а через несколько лет появился Генри. Желанный и любимый сын. Невилл был счастлив, пусть и не показывал это открыто. Но сейчас… Ему только тридцать восемь. И он вдовец.

Невилл прижимает к себе десятилетнего Генри и тихо рассказывает сыну о случившемся. Ханна давно чувствовала недомогание и слабость: сказывались раны, полученные во время битвы за Хогвартс, а может и какое неизвестное проклятие.

Колдомедики сочувственно смотрят вслед одинокому вдовцу и осиротевшему ребенку, когда те покидают Мунго. Но Невилл не позволяет себе чувствовать эту боль. Ведь у него есть сын, который нуждается в нём как никогда сильно.

Похороны проходят традиционно. Невилл не запоминает череду друзей, знакомых и родственников Ханны, выражающих соболезнования. Их присутствие на похоронах кажется странным. Невилл всегда думал, что у Ханны не было никого, кроме него и Генри — мать погибла ещё во времена второго пришествия Волдеморта, а про отца он толком и не знал. Но даже несмотря на то, что они с Ханной прожили вместе много лет, они не были близки настолько, чтобы понимать друг друга с полуслова. В этом плане Невилл всегда завидовал Гарри с Джинни. 

Поджав губы, он утирает слёзы на щеках Генри, а затем они вдвоём возвращаются в их небольшую уютную квартиру над Дырявым Котлом. Лондон, как всегда, наполнен влажным от дождя воздухом. Кажется, что мир вокруг плачет вместо Невилла. Он должен быть сильным. Ради сына.

После короткого отпуска Невилл, поручив заботу о Генри бабушке, возвращается на должность профессора травологии в Хогвартс. Знаменитая своим темпераментом Августа Лонгботтом точно способна дать правнуку правильное воспитание. У Невилла вряд ли получится лучше.

Жизнь идёт своим тихим чередом. Временами Невилл замечает за собой равнодушие ко всему, словно он не живет, а лишь существует по инерции. Но все меняется, когда однажды Генри исчезает из гостиной в доме прабабки без каких-либо следов похищения. Невилл в панике вызывает Гарри, который приводит с собой ещё с десяток авроров. Пока опергруппа осматривает дом, Невилл еще держится, но стоит им уйти — не может сдержать слез. Он долго сидит на коленях и тихо плачет, прежде чем находит силы взять себя в руки. Сын — единственное, что у него осталось.

Генри появляется на том же месте спустя двенадцать часов. Обнажённый, вздрагивающий от прохладного воздуха в комнате, грязный и в ссадинах. Невилл торопливо укутывает его в одеяло и долго не выпускает из объятий. Спустя какое-то время он пытается разговорить сына, но тот ничего не может объяснить. Лишь путано говорит, что видел, как знаменитое лондонское Око и большой мост разрушались из-за какого-то странного чёрного дыма, оказавшегося живыми людьми в масках. Когда Генри засыпает, Невилл долго сидит на краю его кровати и размышляет, прежде чем достать с чердака чудом сохранившиеся старые выпуски газет. События прошлого накрывают его с головой. Картинки вспыхивают одна ярче другой.

Шестой курс. Мир утопает в панике, когда Пожиратели смерти разрушают мост Миллениум и колесо обозрения в самом центре Лондона. В тот день обрывается жизнь множества магглов. Но почему сын рассказывает о событиях прошлого так, будто был там?

Испугавшись, что над Генри нависает какое-то проклятие, Невилл отводит его к колдомедикам. Омут памяти показывает события из прошлого настолько отчётливо и правдиво, что в это сложно поверить. Диагностические заклинания и зелья не дают никаких результатов. Колдомедики разводят руками — здоровье мальчика в полном порядке, не считая странных воспоминаний.

После череды процедур они наконец возвращаются домой. Опасаясь, что исчезновение Генри может повториться, Невилл берет неделю отгула. Он боится надолго оставлять сына и постоянно наблюдает за ним. Но Генри всё такой же спокойный, тихий мальчик, увлекающийся игрой с деревянными солдатиками и чтением книг. Поэтому неудивительно, что они много времени проводят в библиотеке. Огромная, расширенная с помощью магии комната всегда была любимым местом и у Невилла. Полки, пестрящие корешками разнообразных книг по истории, травологии и зельям, кессонный потолок и люстры на манер канделябров — всё это придавало библиотеке какой-то таинственности. Но никакой темной магии. Так что же могло случиться?

Спустя несколько дней их затворничества на пороге появляется Гарри. Невилл гостеприимно провожает старого друга на кухню. Мягко улыбаясь и задумчиво потирая подбородок, слегка заросший щетиной, он ставит чайник. Конечно, он уже не тот неуклюжий мальчик с выступающими зубами и испуганными глазами. Но все равно иногда робеет перед Гарри.

— Благодарю. Я пришёл по делу, Невилл, — Гарри снимает очки и устало потирает переносицу. — Это касается Генри.

Невилл оглядывается и находит взглядом сына, устроившегося на диване в гостиной. Тот на секунду поднимает глаза и улыбается, а затем снова утыкается в книгу.

— Что ты узнал?

— Это не первый случай. В общем, я говорил с Малфоем буквально два дня назад. Он узнал о событиях в доме твоей бабушки.

Невилл недовольно поджимает губы.

— Малфой не меняется, — хмыкает он.

— Драко сейчас работает в маггловском правительстве… Долгая история. Пытается обелить свою репутацию, да и после всех событий с Волдемортом… Понятно, почему он не желает связываться с магией, а с тёмной так и подавно. Вот только его сын Скорпиус, как и Генри, исчезал около полугода назад, а потом вернулся спустя шесть часов.

— Хроноворот? Малфой, насколько я помню, коллекционировал древние артефакты... Но мой Генри никак не мог использовать хроноворот!

— Я знаю, — кивает Гарри. — Все приборы давно уничтожены по приказу Министерства. Кроме того, они не могут вернуть человека настолько далеко в прошлое. Здесь другое.

— Но что? И почему в Мунго нам об этом ничего не сказали? — Невилл непонимающе переводит взгляд на Гарри.

— Потому что жена Драко сразу же отвезла сына к французским колдомедикам. А те посоветовали обратиться в больницу Королевского колледжа. Там занимаются генетическими заболеваниями.

— Хочешь сказать, это наследственное? Может, и третье пришествие Волдеморта случилось? Что за бред, Гарри?!

— Невилл, успокойся. У Скорпиуса выявлена хрононедостаточность. Он путешествует во времени и едва ли может это контролировать. Возможно, это из-за магических войн. Неизвестно, как повлияла на всех нас магия во времена борьбы с Волдемортом.

— Звучит абсурдно, — Невилл понимает, что ему нужно что-то крепче чая, но в доме нет ни капли алкоголя. — И что ты предлагаешь?

— Посетить эту больницу. Малфой дал мне контакты врача. Её зовут Альба Детамбль. Свяжись с ней и покажи Генри.

— Но ведь больница маггловская.

— Поверь мне, они занимаются разнообразными случаями. В том числе и магическими. Мы ведем переговоры. Вроде как попытка наладить взаимодействие магглов и волшебников. Благодаря Малфою я теперь тоже знаю об этом госпитале.

— Я смотрю, вы стали закадычными друзьями, — прищуривается Невилл. — Вспомни, что было, Гарри. Как он издевался над тобой в школьные годы.

— Помню, поэтому и хочу зарыть топор войны. Подумай над моими словами, друг.

Невилл кивает, а затем наливает Гарри ещё одну чашку чая. Они долго разговаривают, прежде чем Поттер уходит. Невилл вспоминает про то, что нужно приготовить ужин и покормить Генри.

Бумажка с координатами больницы и именем врача на столе неприятно мозолит глаза.

***

Спустя несколько дней Невиллу удается договориться о встрече с Альбой Детамбль, и они с Генри отправляются в больницу, о которой рассказал Гарри. Не то чтобы Невилл верил во всю эту чепуху, но попытаться стоит.


	2. Альба

С каждым годом Альба всё больше становится похожей на отца. Мама часто говорит ей об этом. И если раньше Альба старалась похоронить болезненные воспоминания о нём где-то глубоко, то сейчас и сама отчетливо видит сходство. Он ушёл слишком рано, оставив их с матерью в одиночестве. И хотя прошло уже много лет, думать о нем для Альбы все ещё невыносимо.

Она всегда знала, что особенная. Ведь кто может похвастаться умением путешествовать во времени? Отец считал это проклятьем, но Альба так не думала. Она восхищалась событиями прошлого, наблюдая за родителями издалека, но не пытаясь ничего изменить. Слишком хорошо знала, что это невозможно. Но иметь возможность видеть папу и маму счастливыми — уже само по себе большая удача. Как это можно называть проклятьем? Альба сожалела лишь об одном: что родилась слишком поздно. 

Оказавшись перед выбором будущей профессии, Альба без колебаний решает стать генетиком. Изучать свое загадочное заболевание — своеобразная игра, которую она не желает прекращать. Возможно, это глупо, но Альба с малых лет училась контролировать приступы хрононедостаточности, чтобы иметь возможность действительно наслаждаться своими путешествиями. Она должна была узнать, что делает ее не такой, как все.

Доктор Кендрик, знакомый ей с детства, не удивился такому решению. Во время учебы Альбы в университете они начали работать вместе, и вскоре она уже могла контролировать перемещения, а то и вовсе блокировать их с помощью экспериментальных препаратов. Альба стала лучшей на курсе, пожертвовав свободным временем, сном и личной жизнью для достижения результата. Мама лишь качала головой, но не противилась выбору, зная, что дочь слишком упряма, чтобы прекратить свои исследования. Закончив университет, Альба продолжила работать над загадкой синдрома перемещения во времени. Тем более, что с каждым годом людей с этим заболеванием становилось всё больше. 

С течением времени жизнь в Чикаго все чаще стала казаться невыносимой. Воспоминания и несбыточные желания давили на нее со всех сторон, и Альба, получив приглашение присоединиться к исследовательской группе больницы Королевского колледжа, не раздумывая, приняла решение о переезде в Англию. Уже в первые дни она поняла, что не ошиблась. Здесь царила особенная атмосфера, в которой ей впервые было спокойно. 

Альба работала над синдромом, доставшимся ей по наследству. Она встречала много разных людей: кто-то, как она, умел контролировать свои перемещения, кто-то — нет. Встреча с четой Малфоев и их сыном Скорпиусом стала одним из самых запоминающихся событий в ее жизни после переезда. Альба сразу поняла, что мальчик особенный. А уж когда во время проведения электроэнцефалографии стали происходить совсем уж невероятные вещи — все предметы в кабинете вдруг поднялись в воздух и начали хаотично летать, убыстряясь, замедляясь или сталкиваясь между собой, — только лишний раз убедилась в этом. Мистер Малфой уверял, что в этом ничего страшного нет, просто его сын является чистокровным магом, который непременно достигнет величия. Так Альба впервые услышала о магии. Другой на её месте не поверил бы, но она даже не усомнилась. Ведь с детства знала, что все люди разные. Улыбнувшись, она понимающе кивнула. В тот же день Альбу вызвал к себе в кабинет начальник их исследовательской группы, Ли Харчетсон. Он и мистер Малфой рассказали ей, что Правительство Великобритании много лет сотрудничает с волшебниками. И раз теперь Альба знает о существовании магии, ей необходимо подписать документы о неразглашении. Что она и сделала под цепким взглядом Малфоя. 

***

Альба покупает кофе по дороге на работу. На улице стремительно холодает, хотя на календаре только начало сентября. Осень в этом году не радует горожан, и так не избалованных солнцем. Королевский колледж нравится Альбе царящей в его коридорах суматохой и запахом стерильности. Она поднимается по широкой лестнице на третий этаж, где им для исследований хрононедостаточности выделили целое крыло.

— Мисс Детамбль, — Альба оборачивается и видит свою помощницу Нину, спешащую к ней с папкой документов в руках. — Вас в кабинете уже ждут мистер Лонгботтом с сыном.

— Разве им назначено не на десять? — хмурится она, убирая с глаз непослушную чёлку.

— Вот именно, но они по всей видимости решили прийти пораньше.

— Англичане… До тошноты пунктуальны, — бурчит Альба, забирая папку из рук помощницы и направляясь в сторону кабинета. — После приёма у меня видеоконференция с доктором Кендриком. У них наконец-то случился прорыв в изучении гена СПВ. Они провели эксперимент с новым лекарством на аутосомной паре и получили положительный результат.

— Это удивительно! Значит, препараты станут не только эффективнее, но и дешевле, — делает заключение Нина, машинально поправляя большие очки в чёрной роговой оправе, которые так и норовят съехать с переносицы.

— Именно! Не прошло и десяти лет, — саркастично отмечает Альба в ответ.

Распахнув дверь, она сразу видит мужчину и мальчика, сидящих на диване. Мистер Лонгботтом резко подскакивает и как-то виновато смотрит на нее. Альба лишь тяжело вздыхает и натягивает доброжелательную улыбку. Эх, чем старше, тем сильнее она становится похожей на отца. Или цинизм — просто ещё одно генетическое отклонение?

— Доброе утро, мистер Лонгботтом, — Альба снимает пальто и пристраивает его на небольшую вешалку у окна, затем быстро набрасывает белый халат поверх трикотажного платья до колен. 

— Мы слишком рано пришли, миссис Детамбль. Прошу прощения.

— Ничего страшного. И «мисс Детамбль», пожалуйста, а лучше просто «Альба». Тебя зовут Генри, верно? — она улыбается мальчику и протягивает ему руку в знак приветствия. — Рада познакомиться.

Генри слабо улыбается в ответ.

— И мне, мисс Детамбль, — воспитанность Генри приятно удивляет Альбу. 

— Присаживайтесь. Извините, вам могло показаться, что я вам не рада. Просто мне как человеку с синдромом СПВ сложно контролировать время.

Глаза Невилла округляются. Можно прямо-таки прочитать в них, что он до последнего не верил, что болезнь действительно существует. 

— Так, значит, вы тоже? — уточняет он. А ведь и не скажешь, что она может перемещаться во времени без применения магии.

— Разумеется. Причём мой отец, кстати, твой тёзка, Генри, тоже страдал от этого синдрома, но в его время не было нужных лекарств. Теперь же у нас больше развязаны руки в плане изучения и лечения. Ну что, приступим? Я хочу выслушать все подробности вашей истории, а затем Генри необходимо будет сдать несколько анализов, чтобы я смогла увидеть общую картину и продумать дальнейший план действий.

Невилл не привык к такой разговорчивости. А еще он старательно не позволяет себе думать о том, что Альба Детамбль очень интересная и необычная для магглы. Даже несмотря на чересчур бледное лицо, острые скулы и нос с горбинкой. Её длинные кудрявые волосы убраны в высокий хвост, но несколько прядей так и норовят выбиться из причёски, а бездонные черные глаза словно притягивают его.

Альба, выслушав рассказ о приключениях Генри, понимает, что мистер Лонгботтом серьёзно беспокоится о сыне, хоть и не показывает этого. Она делает вывод, что смерть матери мальчика, возможно, и стала катализатором первого проявления СПВ — сильный стресс активировал ген хрононедостаточности.

— Уверяю вас, мистер Лонгботтом, это не приговор, — начинает Альба, когда Генри забирает медсестра, чтобы взять нужные анализы. — С этим живут долго и счастливо.

— Что случилось с вашим отцом? — резко спрашивает Невилл, прищуриваясь. — Вы сказали, что он тоже болен.

Альба удивляется такой наглости. Невилл больше не кажется ей таким уж тихим и спокойным.

— Он умер много лет назад. Во время одного из путешествий, но это нисколько не говорит о том, что с вашим сыном случится тоже самое. Прекращайте так думать. Пессимистичные мысли не помогут.

— Мой сын волшебник, вы это понимаете? Я говорил с вами об этом по телефону.

— Как и Скорпиус. Чудесный мальчик, очень любознательный. Сейчас он проходит лечение, и за эти месяцы приступов больше не наблюдалось. Это можно контролировать. Вы ведь учитесь колдовать постепенно, верно?

— Конечно. Есть специализированные школы… — Невилл замолкает, понимая, что сболтнул лишнее.

— Не беспокойтесь. Я подписала документ о неразглашении. Поймите, я не просто доктор и генетик в одном лице, а человек, который испытал на себе большинство препаратов.

— Вы пытаетесь меня успокоить?

— Вы не первый отец, который волнуется о своём ребёнке, — улыбается Альба, поправляя воротник своего халата. — Жду вас в эту пятницу. Как раз результаты анализов будут готовы, и мы сможем приступить к следующему этапу изучения хрононедостаточности, хотя мне больше нравится аббревиатура СПВ. Синдром путешествий во времени. Звучит очень классно, не находите?

Невилл не может сдержать улыбки.

— Вы слишком странная для целителя.

— Зато я могу увидеть проблему со всех сторон. Действовать однобоко слишком скучно, — умные часы на её руке начинают противно пищать, напоминая о приёме таблеток. — Если что-то будет не так с Генри, звоните в любое время. Постараюсь помочь. А теперь мне нужно идти, мистер Лонгботтом. Генри вы сможете забрать из процедурного кабинета где-то через десять минут. Нина, проводи, пожалуйста.

— Невилл. Зовите меня Невилл, — слышит Альба, прежде чем выйти из кабинета.

Альба кивает и резко поворачивает в сторону кафетерия. Время перекусить, выпить таблетку и пообщаться с доктором Кендриком.

Невиллу лишь остаётся смотреть ей вслед. Эта девушка — единственный человек, кто впервые за долгое время заставил его улыбнуться. Генри выходит вместе с медсестрой и широко улыбается, держа в руке большой разноцветный леденец.

— Поехали в парк, Генри? Поедим мороженое и покатаемся на каруселях. Как тебе такая идея? — Невилл берёт сына за руку. Настроение стремительно улучшается.

***

После разговора с Кендриком, Альбу вызывает к себе начальник группы. Харчетсон показывает ей очередной отчёт одного из интернов, пестрящий желтым маркером. Снова ошибки! Пора бы им серьезнее подходить к делу. Пообещав исправить недоразумение, Альба делится с ним новостями из Чикаго, с воодушевлением рассказывая о результатах работы доктора Кендрика. Она расхаживает по кабинету, крутя в руках пластиковую бутылку с водой, как вдруг начинает чувствовать знакомую слабость и покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Бутылка выскакивает из её рук и падает на пол. 

Ли недоуменно оглядывается, оставшись в одиночестве. На полу лежит ворох вещей одного из его лучших генетиков, а её самой и след простыл.


	3. Невилл

Августа Лонгботтом за долгие годы жизни поняла: её внук не умеет скрывать эмоции. Невилл — открытая книга для каждого, кто его хорошо знает. Это удручало. В конце концов, было даже опасно для него самого. Слава богу, сейчас мирное время. Война осталась далеко позади, но Августа знала, что её единственный и глубоко любимый внук до сих пор ведёт борьбу. Это расстраивало сильнее, чем она того бы хотела.

Сегодня Невилл вместе с Генри навещают ее, чтобы поделиться новостями. Вызвав эльфа Динки, чтобы тот накрыл на стол, Августа искренне радуется приходу родных. И пусть её сын и невестка так и не пришли в себя после ужасных пыток Пожирателей, она верит, что Невилл всё-таки будет счастлив. Обязательно. Ароматный чёрный чай дымится в маленьких белых чашках. Августа устраивается на диване удобнее. Множество поколений Лонгботтомов жили здесь, Августа надеется, что и её внук когда-нибудь решится переехать в фамильный особняк. Невилл усаживается в кресло напротив, а радостный Генри отправляется в библиотеку. Августа кивает послушному эльфу, и тот исчезает из комнаты. 

— Мой правнук — удивительно спокойный ребёнок. Весь в тебя, дорогой Невилл. Хотя, зная Фрэнка, могут неожиданно проснуться и гены непослушания. 

Невиллу становится грустно, когда бабушка вспоминает отца. Ему не удалось даже полноценно познакомиться с ним. Да, он навещает их в Мунго, пытается наладить контакт, но его родители никогда не будут прежними. Разум — хрупкая штука, которая может разлететься на миллионы осколков от одного неосторожного движения.

— Генри вёл себя отлично сегодня. Даже не побоялся сдать кровь в той больнице, — Невилл наслаждается вкусом шоколадного печенья и ароматного горячего чая. — Хотя, может, дело в том, что после всех процедур ему дали большой леденец на палочке… Целительница — мисс Детамбль — говорит, что это лечится. Его перемещения можно контролировать. 

— Эта мисс заинтересовала тебя? — с улыбкой спрашивает Августа. — Ты пришёл удивительно радостным и даже счастливым. Давно я тебя таким не видела. От целителей такими не приходят, если, конечно… 

Невилл на мгновение смущается, а потом отрицательно качает головой. 

Альба Детамбль — интересная девушка, но она прежде всего целитель его сына. И вообще это только начало лечения, поэтому сложно говорить о том, что ждёт Генри в будущем. Невилл не хочет загадывать наперёд. 

— Она магглорождённая, но при этом знает о волшебстве и даже не удивляется этому. Это очень странно… — он чувствует себя немного растерянным. 

— В эту пятницу мы вновь поедем в больницу... А пока я хочу попросить тебя вновь забрать Генри. Мне нужно вернуться в Хогвартс. Преподавание травологии ещё никто не отменял. 

— Конечно. Я прослежу за ним. Но, скажи мне, пожалуйста, возможно ли, что Генри полностью излечится до поступления в Хогвартс? Ведь в замке перемещения невозможны из-за аппарационного барьера… 

Невилл хмурится, понимая, к чему клонит его бабушка. Генри почти десять, и через год он получит приглашение в школу волшебства. Станет первокурсником с волшебной палочкой в одной руке и котелком в другой. 

— Об этом синдроме, которым, возможно, болен Генри, мне ещё предстоит узнать. Мисс Детамбль обещала помочь. Потому что она и сама перемещается во времени. 

Августа удивлённо округляет глаза. А эта маггла не такая простая, какой показалась сначала. 

— Тогда это многое объясняет. Надеюсь, что вы с Генри будете счастливы и здоровы. А пока пойдём в библиотеку. Я хочу показать Генри кое-что интересное. Новую книгу для начинающих волшебников. Думаю, ему она пригодится. В моё время таких изданий не выпускали, а зря. 

Невилл помогает своей бабушке подняться с дивана — он знает, что ей временами сложно передвигаться самостоятельно, пусть и душевной энергии ей не занимать. Они заходят в библиотеку и замечают перепуганного эльфа Динки и ворох одежды Генри. 

— Госпожа, — эльф прижимает большие уши к голове, боясь наказания. — Маленький хозяин Генри исчез прямо на моих глазах… 

Невилл подходит к месту исчезновения сына и собирает его вещи. Складывает их в аккуратную стопку на одном из кресел. Августа прислоняется к стене, прижимая руки к груди от волнения. Она замечает, как плечи её внука буквально прогибаются под весом боли. 

— Бабушка, мне нужно будет связаться с целителем Детамбль. Альба говорила о том, что ей можно звонить в любое время, если с Генри что-то случится. 

— Конечно, дорогой. Отправляйся в Лондон. Если Генри появится здесь, то я обязательно отправлю тебе Патронуса. В прошлый раз он появился там же, где и исчез, верно? Всё будет хорошо, Невилл. Мы и не с таким справлялись.

Невилл подходит к бабушке и крепко обнимает её. Она понимающе гладит его по спине, сдерживая слёзы. Волноваться за ребёнка — участь любого родителя. 

***

Вернувшись в свою лондонскую квартиру, Невилл решает связаться с Альбой как можно скорее, но в больнице сообщают, что доктор Детамбль уже закончила свою работу. Тогда он решает позвонить на личный номер, но и здесь механический голос говорит, что абонент временно недоступен.

Невилл хмурится и кидает телефон на диван, подходя к окну. Вечер уже вступил в свои права. Боковым зрением он замечает летящего к нему Патронуса: Генри вернулся домой.


	4. Альба

Альба больно ударяется бедром, приземляясь на холодный паркет. Тихо ругается сквозь зубы, пытаясь подняться. Всё тело ноет от этого неожиданного перемещения. Ещё и без одежды! И надо же было пропустить приём таблеток… Чёртова занятость, которая вынуждает подчас забыть о собственном здоровье. Приступ возник сразу же после приёма нового препарата. Стоит отметить это в ежедневнике после возвращения домой. Оглядываясь по сторонам, Альба понимает, что оказалась в родном доме в Чикаго. За окном тихо падает снег. Она замечает мамин светло-розовый халат на спинке кресла и решает надеть его. Это лучше, чем ничего. В углу гостиной возле камина стоит ещё не наряженная ёлка. Скоро Рождество. Вот только какой сейчас год на дворе? 

— Я полагал увидеть повзрослевшую дочь, но чтобы настолько… — Альба замирает, услышав до боли знакомый голос. 

Папа! Папочка... 

Альба оборачивается и чувствует, как ком слёз подступает к горлу. Отец сидит в инвалидном кресле и внимательно наблюдает за ней. Она помнит тот период, когда во время очередного путешествия он получил сильное обморожение ног. Это было ударом для всей семьи. Альба помнит слёзы матери, гнев отца из-за болезни и собственной беспомощности. И вот сейчас он сидит перед ней и смотрит с той же доброй улыбкой, какую она запомнила, будучи крошкой-пятилеткой. 

— Пап… — Альба сглатывает и подходит ближе. — Как ты понял, что это я? 

Она неуклюже обнимает отца, чувствуя терпкий запах одеколона.

— В зеркало давно гляделась? — с усмешкой отвечает он, внимательно рассматривая взрослую дочь. — От мамы ты унаследовала лишь упрямство и высокий лоб. И буйные кудри. 

Альба тихо смеётся. Генри подъезжает к дивану, чтобы дочь могла сесть рядом. 

— А где сейчас мама и маленькая я? И какой сейчас год? 

Генри мгновенно меняется в лице. На секунду отворачивается и смахивает выступившие слёзы. 

— Твоя мать организовывает рождественский ужин, так что вы поехали по магазинам. 

Альба касается его руки. Генри перехватывает её запястье и гладит большим пальцем. Ему жутко непривычно видеть взрослую дочь. Конечно, он видел её тринадцатилетней, но теперь… 

— Сколько тебе сейчас, милая? 

— Двадцать пять, пап. Я генетик, как доктор Кендрик, — конечно, многое о будущем рассказывать нельзя, но Альбе плевать на эти правила. — Лечу людей с нашим синдромом. 

Ей хочется обнять его и горько заплакать. Потому что она вдруг понимает, что через несколько дней в канун Рождества Генри Детамбль умрёт от ранения, которое получит, попав в прошлое. Когда её матери едва ли исполнится тринадцать.

— Умничка, — он грустно улыбается, а потом дотрагивается до её щеки. — Я горжусь тобой, Альба. 

— Если бы я могла помочь тебе… — голос Альбы срывается. — Ведь в моё время приступы купируются и многие даже контролируют свои перемещения. 

— Но ты всё равно прибыла обнажённой в моё время, хотя мамин халат и спас положение, — Генри утирает её слёзы. — Я прожил интересную и полную жизнь, Альба. Ты и твоя мама — лучшее, что случилось со мной. Бог меня не обделил. 

Альба понимает, что их разговор — прощание, которое ей было так необходимо. 

Она хочет остаться, чтобы побыть с отцом ещё немного, но слышит шум в коридоре и собственный детский голос. Сердце начинает стучать как бешеное, и Альба понимает, что растворяется, возвращаясь назад в своё время. Она вновь оказывается в кабинете Ли Харчетсона. Её одежда аккуратно сложена на стуле. В кабинете темно, но Альба понимает, что Ли решил не закрывать на ключ дверь, словно зная, что она вернётся не через час или два. 

Квартира встречает её холодным одиночеством. Телефон оказался разряженным, и Альба ставит его на зарядку. Она включает свет во всех комнатах, а потом отправляется в душ, чтобы смыть усталость. Альба позволяет себе прислониться к влажному кафелю и горько заплакать. Вдруг в комнате громко звонит телефон, возвращая её в реальность. Кто может звонить в такой поздний час?


	5. Невилл

Невилл чувствует себя жутко уставшим. Последние недели выдались очень сложными. Он преподаёт в Хогвартсе, составляет планы занятий, при этом навещая Генри в доме бабушки по вечерам. Такой ритм жизни выбивает из колеи. В последний раз, когда сын исчез, Невиллу удалось дозвониться до Альбы и всё ей рассказать. Она успокоила его и предложила подробно обсудить план лечения мальчика после получения анализов.

***

Невилл нервно постукивает пальцами по кожаному сидению бледно-бежевого дивана. Кажется, что он ждёт Альбу уже целую вечность, пока Генри рассматривает магическую книжку-сказку, на которую наложено магглоотводящее заклинание. Невилл невольно дотрагивается до его тёмной макушки ладонью. Мальчик несколько секунд смотрит на отца, а потом вновь возвращается к движущимся картинкам в книге. Невилл прячет волшебную палочку подальше.

Генри постепенно замыкается в себе из-за пережитого стресса. Особенно после последнего путешествия во времени. Невилл до сих пор не может привыкнуть к правде: его сын видел битву за Хогвартс. Ту самую которая снится в кошмарах целому поколению магов. Он сам до сих помнит жуткие улыбки-оскалы Пожирателей и яркие лучи Непростительных заклятий. А его сын всё это видел, прячась от страха в руинах замка, надеясь, что скоро вернётся домой.

Альба резко распахивает дверь кабинета и быстро идёт к своему столу, на ходу стягивая куртку. На этот раз Невиллу она не кажется такой уверенной и решительной.

— Прошу прощения за опоздание. Пробки в Лондоне — наказание для любого опаздывающего, — она надевает халат и садится в кресло.

На этот раз её кудрявые волосы распущены, а на лице ни грамма макияжа. Под глазами залегли тени. Невиллу кажется, что Альба не спала несколько дней. Его догадка подтверждается, когда она начинает разговор:

— По вашему взгляду понятно, что я выгляжу просто ужасно, но спонтанные путешествия во времени очень изматывают.

— Но вы ведь их контролируете? Я ведь правильно понял?

— На этот раз я пробую экспериментальное лекарство, основное неудобство которого — приём по часам. А я не слишком слежу за временем, — она слабо улыбается, а потом открывает медицинскую карту Генри. — Анализы вашего сына пришли, и мы можем назначать терапию.

— То есть это всё-таки генетическое? — Невилл задумчиво потирает подбородок.

— К сожалению, Невилл, — она вспоминает о том, что он просил называть его по имени. — Об этом очень сложно судить, так как у меня нет полного анамнеза. И, конечно, я понимаю всю секретность лечения, но в данной ситуации… у меня связаны руки.

— Могу сказать, что у ни у кого из моих родных такого не наблюдалось. По поводу покойной жены и её семьи точно сообщить ничего не могу.

— Соболезную вам, Невилл.

— А может быть такое, что трагические события, которые произошли двадцать лет назад как-то повлияли на следующее поколение? Не на всех, конечно, но на некоторых?

— Вы имеете в виду войну с как его там? — Альба пытается вспомнить имя волшебника. — С Волдемортом?

— Именно. Вы знакомы с нашей историей я полагаю.

— Да. Мистер Малфой рассказал мне, так как тоже думал о подобном. Увы, здесь нельзя сказать точно повлияло ли это каким-то образом, но исключать эту теорию нельзя. Не думайте, что я не помогу вашему сыну. Препараты сейчас безопаснее, чем были несколько лет назад. Ваш сын не почувствует недомоганий, уверяю вас, — она достаёт бланк рецепта и ручку. —Получите лекарства на первом этаже. Через месяц нужно будет сдать анализы повторно, а также пройти другие обследования.

— Спасибо вам, Альба. Я очень благодарен, — Невилл кивает и идёт к выходу вместе с сыном.

Получив лекарства, они выходят на улицу, и Невилл решает отправиться к бабушке, чтобы оставить там Генри. Ему предстоит много дел в Хогвартсе. Вечером он устало ложиться на кровать в своих учительских апартаментах и долго лежит без сна, проваливаясь в темноту лишь под самое утро.

_Хогвартс пал. Невилл понимает это бредя по разрушенным коридорам. Вокруг раздаются крики, а в воздухе пахнет пылью, кровью и страхом. Он замечает лежащее у окна тело Лаванды Браун. Мёртвая девушка смотрит на него пустыми глазами, словно ждёт отмщения. Вытекшая из разорванной шеи кровь смешивается с серой крошкой разрушенных стен. Невилл падает на колени и дотрагивается до кудрявых волос своей бывшей сокурсницы. Та резко поворачивается и хватает его за руку:_

_— Ты не спас меня, Невилл Лонгботтом. Ты никого не спас!_

Невилл просыпается с криком и осматривается по сторонам. До занятий остаётся всего полчаса. 

***

После уроков он решает выбраться в свою квартиру в Лондоне. Наводит там порядок, а затем решает позвонить Альбе. Ему нужно с кем-то встретиться иначе он просто сойдёт с ума. Она соглашается с крайней неохотой, но Невилл оказывается довольно убедительным. Они встречаются в маленькой кофейне после её смены. Альба успевает забежать домой и переодеться в свободное тёмно-синее платье, надеть пальто и привести себя в порядок, чтобы не видеть в зеркале безумно уставшую женщину.

— На этот раз я не опоздала, — Альба улыбается, а её почти чёрные глаза как никогда полны предвкушения. — Вообще я так давно не была на свиданиях, что уже забыла, как себя вести.

— А это свидание? — Невилл нервно теребит ворот тёмно-синей рубашки. — Ох, прости.

— И вот первая неловкость. Но знаешь, я больше волнуюсь, потому что могу исчезнуть в любой момент, — она смеется.

Им приносят кофе и пирожные. Альба с удовольствием ест кусок шоколадного торта. Худая от природы, она почти не задумывается о лишних килограммах. Фигурой Альба пошла в мать. Клэр, несмотря на годы, остаётся очень привлекательной и стройной женщиной.

— Это ведь удобно. Исчезать, — Невилл наблюдает за её реакцией.

Альба так не похожа на волшебниц. Она маггла, но умная и понимающая все тонкости. А ещё она действительно живая и яркая. Ханна была более спокойной и уравновешенной, даже меланхоличной.

— О да. Вот только не все готовы, что их девушка исчезает прямо в середине свидания между горячим и десертом.

Они искренне смеются. Невилл чувствует непривычную лёгкость в общении с ней. Они обсуждают просмотренные фильмы и прочитанные книги. Он не особо распространяется о магии, но немного рассказывает о преподавании в Хогвартсе.

— То есть ты учитель биологии? Ну, как у магглов, — делает заключение Альба.

— Почти. Правда, я не силён в маггловских терминах, но да. Растениями же тоже биологи занимаются?

— Конечно. Причём многие очень успешно.

Альба рассказывает истории из детства, и Невилл замечает, как светятся её глаза при упоминании об отце.

— Твой отец был замечательным человеком… судя по рассказам.

— Да. И это очень тяжело — возвращаться в прошлое и видеть его, но не иметь возможности изменить то, что уже случилось.

— А я толком и не знаком со своими родителями. Они всю мою жизнь провели в больничной палате. Целители возвращают разум по крупицам, но…

Альба понимающе дотрагивается до его руки.

— Несмотря на всё ты замечательный отец.

— Спасибо.

Он провожает Альбу до дома. Неловко обнимает на прощание и целует в щёку. Альба ещё долго смотрит ему вслед, приложив ладонь к лицу, пока не чувствует, как вибрирует мобильный телефон. Пора принимать таблетки.

Позже она разбирает старые альбомы с фотографиями. Родители кажутся невероятно счастливыми, хотя она знает, чего им стоило её рождение. Множество выкидышей, отчаяние и даже вазэктомия отца. Но Клэр Детамбль — упрямая женщина. Она поймала момент, чтобы зачать дитя от более молодой версии отца, который по счастливой случайности оказался рядом. Это кажется Альбе каким-то чудом, а не холодным расчётом. Она много думает об отце и спустя некоторое время чувствует покалывание во всём теле. Но на этот раз Альба контролирует перемещение.

_Ей безумно хочется вновь увидеть отца. Поговорить и обнять. Но сейчас она в коридоре чикагской больницы и лишь украдкой видит его. Расстроенного и отчаянно злого. Дверь в палату приоткрыта. Обмороженные ноги Генри выглядят ужасно бледными и неживыми. Врачи делают всё возможное, но Альба понимает, что отца ждёт инвалидное кресло, а после — смерть, ведь перемещение во времени, когда ты не можешь ходить — приговор. Она чувствует, как слёзы невольно текут по щекам. Спустя какое-то время Альба решается зайти._

_Генри лежит, укрытый больничным одеялом. В его вену вставлена капельница._

_— Кто здесь? — хрипло спрашивает он, открывая глаза и повернув голову в сторону двери._

_— Это я, папа, — Альба чувствует себя неуверенно. — Возможно, ты подумаешь, что я сумасшедшая и сбежала со второго этажа этой больницы…_

_— Нет, Альба. Я узнаю тебя в любом промежутке своей странной жизни, — суровость на лице Генри смягчается и заменяется радостью и улыбкой. — Прости, что встречаю тебя в таком виде. Не подготовился как следует._

_— Ничего, — сквозь всхлип отвечает Альба, присаживаясь на край его больничной койки. — Я и сама в домашней пижаме. Так сказать, решила повидать тебя в прошлом в один из скучных вечеров._

_Генри старается устроиться удобнее, но боль во всём теле мешает. Он на секунду морщится, но всё-таки садится, облокотившись на подушки. Альба дотрагивается до его прохладной руки. Иногда ей кажется, что она смотрится в своё отражение, настолько они похожи с отцом. Мама часто рассказывает о Генри, когда Альба приезжает домой. Клэр всё ещё ждёт его возвращения, потому что путешествия во времени могут происходить в разные моменты жизни. Она всё ещё не теряет надежды несмотря на то, что годы идут._

_— Ты чем-то опечалена. Расскажешь? — Генри внимательно изучает лицо дочери, нежно поглаживая её руку в ответ._

_— Пап… Ты ведь знаешь, что будет дальше, — она отрицательно качает головой, борясь с желанием просто выплакаться, прижавшись к нему. — Я не могу ничего исправить, и это откровенно бесит меня._

_Альба никогда не позволяет себе срываться на людях. Зачем грузить кого-то своими проблемами? Она должна быть сильной и смелой. Ничего не бояться. И ей должно быть не так больно, что её отец не сможет ходить и умрёт от шальной пули, которую выпустит её дед много лет назад? Звучит безумно и невыносимо больно._

_— Будь терпеливой, солнышко. Твоя и моя способность — это чудо, хоть и очень неудобное. Цени это и никогда не отчаивайся. Ты встретишь человека, который поймёт тебя и больше не отпустит._

_— Прямо как мама? — она улыбается, вытирая подступившие слёзы._

_— Да. Как мама._

_Альба крепко обнимает его на прощание, а потом уходит. Ей пора возвращаться в своё время._

Квартира встречает её пустотой и прохладой. Альба думает, что нужно завести хотя бы кота, чтобы было к кому возвращаться.


	6. Альба

_Альба ненавидит секреты. С самого детства мама учит её честности и храбрости, вот только с её заболеванием нужно врать, иначе не сносить головы в прошлом. Быть в другом времени это значит подстраиваться под его правила._

_Она растёт очень своенравной и яркой девушкой, несмотря на учёбу в медицинском университете. Альба, как и все студенты, отрывается на студенческих вечеринках, болтает о глупостях с другими девушками. Доктор Кендрик часто говорит о том, что с таким нравом ей сложно будет найти мужа, хотя это и не его дело. А она мечтает встретить парня, который поймёт её и примет болезнь как можно более спокойно._

_Она встречает Драко Малфоя в один из дождливых дней октября. Он буквально врезается в неё на улице. Альба же громко ругается, понимая, что её утренний кофе теперь весь на её молочно-бежевом пальто._

_— Неужели нельзя смотреть под ноги? Англичане вроде не страдают слепотой, — Альба поджимает губы, пытаясь найти салфетки в сумке._

_Утро окончательно испорчено, а ей ещё идти на конференцию по хронодислокации._

_— Прошу меня простить, мисс, — светловолосый мужчина галантно подаёт белый платок с вышитой монограммой. — Я жутко неловкий по утрам._

_Альба округляет глаза, оказавшись в шоке от такой высокопарной речи. Мужчина не кажется симпатичным: бледное слегка припухшее лицо, небольшие залысины в районе очень высокого лба, тонкие губы, но вот глаза… светло-голубые и излучающие интерес. Живые. Он достаточно высок, и Альба не чувствует себя рядом с ним великаншей._

_— Такая галантность. Нетипична для нашего поколения, — она берёт платок и пытается спасти пальто. — Вы точно из нашего времени?_

_Ох. Пальто, похоже, безвозвратно испорчено. Тут поможет лишь химчистка._

_— Пожалуй, да. Правда живу за городом и не всегда улавливаю современные тенденции. Меня зовут Драко Малфой и, по всей видимости, я обязан купить вам кофе._

_— Альба Детамбль, — она нервно заправляет чёрную прядь волос за ухо. — И кофе я могу купить себе сама._

_— Нет, я настаиваю. Позвольте мне загладить свою вину._

_Альба усмехается, но всё-таки соглашается на предложение._

_Они идут в небольшую кофейню, где Драко заказывает крепкий американо для Альбы и зелёный чай себе. Маленькое пирожное оказывается приятным бонусом. Они беседуют о погоде, и Драко сразу понимает, что она неместная._

_— Вы слишком яркая для хмурой Британии, — Малфой внимательно изучает сидящую напротив девушку. — И акцент._

_— Стараюсь исправляться. Я здесь уже полгода, но всё ещё не привыкла к чопорности и консервативности._

_— Не все люди такие, поверьте, — он улыбается ей, от чего она чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам._

_Их роман начинается стремительно и заканчивается также быстро, как только Альба узнаёт о том, что он женат и воспитывает сына. Она ненавидит его за ложь и предательство._

_— Да как ты смеешь? — Альба громко хлопает дверью в ванной и облокачивается на белую раковину. — Ненавижу! Ненавижу!_

_Злые слёзы текут по щекам. Ей хочется прогнать Драко прочь, но он приоткрывает дверь и проходит в ванную. Обнимает её за плечи и целует куда-то в волосы. Он не желает с ней расставаться, но слишком много причин для этого. Магия в конце концов. Альба хоть и необычная во всех смыслах, но маггла. Да и Астория… Несмотря на брак полный холода, она подарила ему сына. Наследника._

_— Не трогай меня, — шипит Альба, пытаясь отстраниться, но Драко лишь сильнее прижимает её к себе._

_— Не могу, слышишь? — он разворачивает её к себе и резко целует, прикусывая губу до крови. — Ты важная часть моей жизни и очень жаль, что я не встретил тебя раньше._

_Альба зарывается пальцами в его светлые волосы, чувствуя тепло полуобнажённого тела. Правда едкой волной накрывает с головой, но ей плевать. Сейчас они только вдвоём. Никаких тайн и секретов._

_— Ты старше меня на целую жизнь, — она медленно расстёгивает пряжку на ремне, проводя языком по его шее. — А ещё волшебник. У меня, конечно, есть своя магия, но она не сравнится с твоей._

_Драко худощав, но при этом жилист и хорошо сложен. Он подхватывает Альбу на руки и несёт в сторону спальни. Кладёт на кровать и одним рывком срывает с неё свою же собственную рубашку, дразняще медленно целуя каждый дюйм молочно-белой кожи. Альба громко стонет, когда его длинные пальцы дотрагиваются до её лобка, а затем и клитора. Становится слишком жарко и невыносимо приятно. Особенно когда она чувствует его пальцы в себе. Несколько движений и её дыхание учащается. Он задевает самые важные точки, которые заставляют её дёрнуться и ощутить, прилив жара к низу живота._

_Альбе плевать на последствия их связи. Даже теперь, когда она знает правду. Она прижимается к нему сильнее, нетерпеливо стягивая с него брюки и бельё, чтобы наконец ощутить его член внутри себя. Несмотря на жуткий характер, Малфой оказывается хорошим любовником, который действительно уважает желания женщины. Конечно, они часто спорят, ведь Малфой высокомерный упрямец, временами доводящие её своей холодностью до белого каления. А  
— Альба, — тихо стонет Драко, а затем резко входит в неё._

_Альба обхватывает его ногами и двигается навстречу. Совсем чуть-чуть и мир разорвётся на части. Как и их отношения. Когда Драко кончает, он не забывает довести Альбу до оргазма. Мир искрится волшебными всполохами перед глазами. Она оставляет на его бледной коже следы от ногтей. Они кровоточат, как и душа Драко, когда он покидает квартиру Альбы._

_В тот вечер она сильно напивается и разбивает несколько тарелок о плитку пола на кухне. Осколки впиваются в голые ступни. Альба оставляет за собой кровавые следы, пока добирается до постели и погружается в темноту._

***

Невилл в сотый раз стоит перед зеркалом и поправляет тёмно-серый галстук. Маленький букетик фиалок он кладёт на тумбочке рядом, пока приводит себя в порядок. Впереди выходные и в этот пятничный вечер он решает пригласить Альбу на ещё одно свидание, которое, он надеется, не будет таким же неловким, как первое. Генри потихоньку приходит себя, и перемещений во времени больше не происходит. Это искренне радует и Невилла, и Августу, которая очень внимательно следит за правнуком и его душевным состоянием. Именно поэтому Невилл позволяет себе немного расслабиться и отдохнуть в компании Альбы.

В больнице Королевского Колледжа как всегда шумно и многолюдно. Невилл идёт на нужный этаж прямиком в кабинет Альбы. Он уже решает открыть дверь, как вдруг слышит голоса.

— Твой сын в порядке, Драко! И на этом моя роль заканчивается.

— Мы решили развестись с Асторией, — с мольбой в голосе начинает Драко. — Теперь ничто не будет мешать нам возобновить отношения. Альба, прошу…

Невилл поджимает губы и отходит в сторону от двери. Вертит в руках букет фиалок, а потом оставляет их на скамье перед кабинетом. Ему хочется уйти куда подальше от этого места. И он не будет соревноваться с Малфоем. Не в этот раз. Не тогда, когда на кону здоровье Генри.

***

Альба прогоняет Малфоя, а потом ещё долго сидит на работе, перебирая отчёты и занимаясь всякой ерундой, чтобы отвлечься. Она собирается уходить, когда уже совсем стемнело, и, выйдя из кабинета, замечает маленький букет фиалок с запиской. Прочитав её, она возвращается, чтобы найти папку с данными Генри Лонгботтома.

Ей нужно кое-что узнать.


	7. Невилл

Невилл проводит беспокойную ночь в раздумьях. Перед глазами ещё мелькают больничный коридор и дверь в кабинет Альбы. Он не хочет думать о том, что у нее с Малфоем — этим чёртовым белобрысым хорьком-аристократом —интрижка! Это выше его понимания. И Невилл в отличие от Гарри Поттера, не прощает ошибки прошлого. Малфой для него навсегда останется лишь высокомерным снобом.

Утром Невилл чувствует себя жутко не выспавшимся, разбитым. Крепкий чай едва ли может взбодрить после бессонной ночи. Генри остаётся у Августы в гостях ещё на пару дней, поэтому Невилл решает немного прогуляться в одиночестве. На улице непривычно солнечно. Косая Аллея всё такая же шумная и пахнущая смесью самых невероятных запахов — сладкие тянучки, летучий порох, корень мандрагоры… Невилл улыбается, наблюдая за спешащими волшебниками вокруг. Генри тоже скоро станет студентом-первокурсником.

— Невилл! — он оборачивается и видит широко улыбающегося Гарри Поттера. Непривычно видеть его без аврорской мантии.

— Ох, Гарри! — Невилл натягивает улыбку и пожимает протянутую ладонь в знак приветствия. — Ты один или с детьми?

— Мы с Джинни оставили детей дома. Считай несколько часов свободы от них. Она сейчас у мадам Малкин, хочет парочку новых платьев для выходов в свет. Меня сали довольно часто приглашать на все эти благотворительные сборища.

— А мне лишь нужна учительская мантия да парочка костюмов. Всё-таки проще быть профессором травологии, — Невилл засовывает руки в карманы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Ладно, я просто решил прогуляться. Генри у моей бабушки.

Гарри понимающе кивает.

— Ты ведь связался с врачом, адрес которого я тебе дал?

— Да. Ему назначено лечение. Мисс Детамбль… — Невилл нервно сглатывает при упоминании её имени, — хороший целитель.

— Надеюсь, он чувствует себя намного лучше. Может, пойдём в кафе Фортескью? Невилл, ты ведь знаешь, что всё можешь мне рассказать, — Гарри словно читает мысли, положив руку на его плечо.

Ему ли не знать, что чувствуешь, оказавшись одиноким и брошенным в этом большом мире. Невилл работает не покладая рук, заботится о сыне, но кто позаботится о нём самом?

— У Альбы Детамбль были или есть отношения с Малфоем. И это меня волнует.

— Знаешь, не мне давать советы в отношении девушек, — подмигивает ему Гарри. — У меня то и девушек до Джинни не было толком. Но вряд ли Драко Малфой чем-то лучше тебя. И вообще просто пригласи её куда-нибудь.

— Мы уже ходили на одно свидание в кафе. Было странно, но…

— Что? Что тебя волнует? — они идут вдоль улицы в сторону ателье мадам Малкин.

— Она ведь маггла, Гарри. Пусть и необычная, потому что сама страдает хрононедостаточностью, — в голосе Невилла сквозит сомнение. — Да и Ханна…

— Ты можешь не слушать меня, но я скажу одно: жизнь продолжается, Невилл.

Тот понимающе кивает. Позже он видит Джинни. Они беседуют о детях и погоде, а потом Невилл уходит. 

Ему нужно увидеть Альбу.

***

Альба прихорашивается у зеркала в своём кабинете, разглаживая невидимые складки на бежевом платье с длинными рукавами, стараясь не думать о последнем разговоре с Драко Малфоем. Ей не нужны такие отношения. С самого начала они были обречены на провал. А после, увидев букетик от Невилла и записку, она поняла, что им нужно поговорить. Обязательно. Она изучает досье Генри Лонгботтома и находит адрес проживания. Альба решает тот час отправиться к Невиллу, но стоит выйти на улицу, она понимает что уже почти ночь.

На следующий день Альба заканчивает дела пораньше, впрочем даже успевая подготовить материал к будущей конференции. Альба отпускает помощницу, а затем и сама спешно покидает больницу, едва не забыв надеть пальто.

— Ох! — Невилл потирает плечо, а затем понимает, кто его толкнул. — Альба! Извини, я такой неуклюжий.

— Всё-таки это моя вина, люблю толкаться. И вообще я уже хотела поехать к тебе на квартиру, даже адрес написала на бумажке, чтобы не забыть. Ты бы мог подумать, что это вторжение… 

Альба тараторит, и Невилл делает единственное, что может остановить её нервную болтовню. Она не замечает, как обхватывает ладонями его шею. Он довольно-таки высокий, так что ей приходится привстать на мысочки, чтобы углубить поцелуй. С трудом оторвавшись, Альба замечает, что Невилл забавно краснеет, словно сам не ожидал от себя такого.

— Неожиданно, — тихо шепчет Альба, утыкаясь ему в шею.

— Ты не представляешь насколько, — он улыбается в ответ и нежно гладит её по волосам. — Отлично выглядишь. Собралась на свидание?

— Ага. С тобой. А то взял вчера букетик оставил возле моего кабинета, — она хитро прищуривается. А сам куда делся?

— Я…

— У меня были отношения с Драко Малфоем, но это в прошлом. И вообще вряд ли на втором свидании обсуждают бывших.

— Мы ещё даже до ресторана не дошли, — шутливо парирует Невилл.

—У нас с тобой всё не по плану, но так даже интереснее, — она берёт его за руку и тянет за собой.

Им ещё многое предстоит обсудить за ужином, а может и после. Невилл чувствует непривычную лёгкость и опьяняющее чувство свободы. Словно кто-то внутри зажёг свет.

***

**Месяц спустя**

Невилл чувствует, как сильно Альба сжимает его ладонь. Ещё чуть-чуть и сломает парочку пальцев.

— Значит, аппарацию ты пережила спокойно и даже не исчезла в сложный момент, а с моей бабушкой познакомиться боишься? — они идут по вымощенной камнем дорожке к дому Августы Лонгботтом.

— Ты всегда рассказываешь о ней с таким восторгом и одновременно страхом… Я не знаю, что и думать, — она чувствует себя немного неуютно, но не показывает этого.

Невилл резко останавливается и берёт её за руки, заглядывая в глаза.

— Альба Детамбль, ты прекрасная девушка, которую я люблю. А ещё ты нравишься Генри, а это дорогого стоит.

— Ты признался, — она не может поверить своим ушам.

Они не говорят о чувствах. Слишком рано. Альба действительно чувствует себя счастливой рядом с Невиллом и волшебство её ничуточку не пугает. Даже удивляет. Жаль, что маги не сотрудничают с обычными генетиками. А ведь сколько потенциала…

— Да? Ох, — Невилл часто моргает, но потом позволяет себе широко улыбнуться. — Надо было это раньше сделать. Теперь легче?

— Намного, — выдыхает Альба, — я тоже люблю тебя, Невилл Лонгботтом.

Ей нравится дом Августы Лонгботтом. Он монументальный, полный тайн и загадок. Она с восторгом осматривает гостиную и старинную мебель. Бабушка Невилла оказывается статной женщиной с озорным блеском в тёмных глазах.

— Рада познакомиться с вами, миссис Лонгботтом, — Альба с улыбкой пожимает её руку.

— Ох, деточка, а я как рада! Какая ты красавица! У тебя точно не было в роду волшебников? Ты мне очень напоминаешь одну знакомую…

Альба на секунду теряется, но Невилл подхватывает инициативу в разговоре:

— Бабушка, Альба Детамбль — дочь путешественника во времени, так что волшебство у неё в крови.

Августа Лонгботтом понимающе кивает. Главное, что её внук счастлив. И свет в его душе теперь никогда не погаснет.


End file.
